The Crime Ring
by Anititransubstantiationalist
Summary: 30 years later, Eddy is at the top of a crime ring engulfing the nation, and tries to get rid of 'certain people' with his still-baffoon sidekick Ed, while Double-D and Jimmy, now government agents, furiously attemtpt to stop Eddy and bring him down.


A/N: I've been wanting to make a crime Ed, Edd n Eddy story for a long time, but I finally got to write it. Enjoy, but if no one likes it, I don't have to continue. ( But I want to.)

**Chapter 1**

There was a great splash, and it covered the car who was unfortunately right next to it.

"This is why I hate driving in the rain," the driver said.

"Yeah, it really does suck, Jimmy."

This is 30 years after we last saw the cul-de-sac kids. Most were now in a whole lot of trouble.

Jimmy was now 36. His companion in the car was Edd, who was now 42.

They are in the CIA.

"Can you believe that last mission that they gave us, Edd?"

"No." Edd was called Edd and not Double-D because the other Ed was nowhere in sight.

"I mean, sure the Crime Ring is getting worse by the second. There's like 3 people murdered every day. America's gone in the total shit-zone."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you willingly cursed, Jimmy."

"I'm older, Edd. You're older. We're all older. Eddy's also 42, you might have forgotten that."

"Yes."

"And I hear he's at the top of this Crime Ring, chewin' out people. Conning them. I heard one man had asked for his family's problems to go away, and you know what Eddy did?" Jimmy turned a corner.

"He shot them all."

"Shot them all, yeah, a man, his wife, a teenager, and he even shot the cat."

"It's horrid."

"And the worst part is the police. Police protection doesn't exist. All police do is investigate after the crime is done, and then get the butcher to clean it up and serve it on a silver platter. Civilians might as well just carry a gun at all times. The police ar corrupt, and evil, and-"

Jimmy stopped talking when a man jumped in front of the car. Jimmy barely managed to stop, but the man kept on running. Then a policeman came and shot at him.

Edd recognized who the man was that was being shot at.

"Jimmy...that's Jonny."

"Did you take a look at who the policeman was?"

It was Kevin. Of course. When they were teenagers, Kevin had said he had wanted to be a poiceman so he could have power. Glorious _power_.

Jonny was shot in the leg.

"Kev... what have I done? Why are you trying to kill me?" 

"The Wolftrainer wants you dead."

"Why?"

"You know where Curly-Q and Double-Dork are."

Jonny looked at the car, and saw them. Kevin looked at where he was looking, and fired a shot right at the car. The windshield was shattered as the bullet tore through it.

"Flore it!" Edd said, and Jimmy charged the car straight ahead. There was a thump, and it was already assumed that Kevin was dead.

Edd went outside. Kevin wasn't dead, but it was pretty darn close.

"Who is this Wolftrainer person?" Edd asked the corrupt cop.

"Like I should tell you."

"Is he at the top of the Crime Ring?"

Kevin hesitated, but he finally said, "Yes."

"Is it Eddy?"

"No, it's Tommy Bahama. Fuck yes it's Eddy!" 

Kevin feel limp to the ground. His eyes started to fill up with rain. Edd hardly noticed that he himself was drenched. Then he remembered-

"Jonny!" He ran over to where Jonny was, but Jimmy was already there.

"Is he okay?" Edd asked.

"Yes, it's only a minor wound. But he can't walk on his foot for about a month or two."

"C'mon, lets get you to a hospital."

"Bless you guys. If the Wolftrainer-"

"You can call him Eddy. We know who it is."

"If Eddy found out I was alive, he'd kill all of us. Even Nazz."

"Nazz?"

"Yeah. He's captured her, and he's holding her captive in some secret location. I don't know where it is, though."

Edd sighed. "Jimmy, I think we have to do a little detective work."

"Really?" said Jonny. "Can I come?" 

"With all of the potential information you have, most definitely. You've been your own double agent to find out stuff about Eddy, we need you."

"But he needs crutches if he's gonna come along."

"Yes, he does. We need to find Nazz, and then we need to bring down Eddy's Crime Ring."

"That's why Kevin wanted you guys. Eddy knew you could bring his Ring down." Jonny said with the slightest of smiles.

"By the way, where's Plank?"

"Oh, he's right here." Jonny reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiniest chip of wood, part of which looked like it had remnants of crayon on it.

"Eddy's initiation- make sure you got nothing to lose."


End file.
